


Chance

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: There was a one year period when they were both at the Academy, and the school's notthatbig.I mean I guess this is technically AU but like not really? Who knows.





	Chance

**November, 2367**

The stares and whispers had followed her from the moment she entered the bar. Frequented mostly by Academy students, they had all heard the chatter about the half-Klingon first-year cadet. A promising engineer, apparently, but with wit and temper that could send even the most suave of Starfleet running for the nearest airlock. Legend had it she had made her lab technician cry on the first day.

She was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. She turned heads with her dark eyes, dark hair, and confidence radiating from her with every step, encouraged by her faint ridges.

He might have been the only one to notice how shallow that confidence actually was.

She had noticed him too. Seen him dancing amongst the crowd, while she had stayed along the walls. He was tall, that’s how she had come to lay her eyes on his features. He looked like a character from one of the old Earth shows, the blonde, blue-eyed man who would come to save the day and sweep the heroine off her feet.

She had always hated those movies.

As she stood at the bar, silently cursing her new friends for dragging her out the dorms in the first place, she considered joining the crowd, joining _him_ , but she knew that a crowd of inebriated Academy students would only result in lewd comments, wandering hands and offers to “get some air”. She wasn’t interested in all that. Though he did intrigue her just a little bit.

He gave a good performance, that was for sure. He smiled and chatted with the Earth girls who attempted to press themselves against him, but he always managed to gently move away, moving through the crowd with practiced ease and grace.

Almost like her thoughts had summoned him, he appeared at her left elbow, laughing and shaking his head slightly and ordering another drink from the bartender.

“I swear to God, some girls are like piranhas.”

“Out for blood?”

He laughed, tossing his head back and brushing the sweat off his forehead.

“I was more thinking ‘persistent’, but that works too.” He flashed those perfect white teeth at her and reached out a hand. “I’m Tom.”

She took it tentatively, not turning too far out of her chair, not encouraging him too much. “B’Elanna.”

“That’s not a human name.”

“No, it’s Klingon, but I’m sure you guessed that.” She tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice, of course, it had only taken a minute to get to her _exotic_ features.

“Actually, I was thinking more Bajoran. They have a thing for pretty sounding names.”

She turned, amused by his clever save. “Now why would I have a Bajoran name?”

“Oh I dunno, Dad spent a summer there while he was at the Academy? I have a Human friend with a Vulcan name, and his parents just liked it.”

“Well, sorry I don’t have a more interesting story to entertain you with.”

“I’m sure you’ve got a couple, if you were looking to make it up to me.”

It was her turn to laugh. A real laugh that she hadn’t given in weeks of stressful Academy classes. “Lucky for me, I don’t owe you anything, so I don’t need to worry about it.”

“Damn, cold blooded, B’Elanna.”

“I try my best.”

He took a swig of his drink. “You here with anyone?”

“As a matter of fact, I am, so I really must be going.” She turned away from him and slid off her barstool.

He wanted to follow her, but decided to stop himself from being too forward. “What’s the chances I’ll see you again?”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath, Cadet.”

His laughter followed her across the room.


End file.
